Various fixing tools are conventionally known that are mounted to a vehicle body of an automobile or the like through screw tightening for fixing an object to be fixed to the vehicle body through pinioning. For example, there is known a fixing tool that is mounted to an underfloor portion of a luggage compartment of an automobile for fixing a spare tire to the vehicle body of the automobile by means of a screw so that the tire is pinioned to the vehicle body. Such a fixing tool is generally comprised of a pinion member for pinioning the tire in the vehicle body direction and a bolt to which the pinion member is integrally mounted and that is screwed into a female screw portion formed at the vehicle body. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 6-83577(1994) suggests a bolt for holding a spare tire in which an axis portion of the bolt and a head portion that concurrently serves as a tab when screwing-in the bolt are integrally formed. According to this bolt for holding a spare tire with the above structure, it is possible to reduce the number of components and to simplify manufacturing processes since it will not be necessary to fit a washer or the like into the axis portion of the bolt.
However, since the above prior art is arranged in that the bolt and the pinion member, which are made of different materials, are integrally formed, it will be necessary to separate both members for reuse upon recycling, and a drawback is presented in that the recycling efficiency is degraded.
The present invention has been made for solving the above subjects, and it is an object thereof to provide a fixing tool that exhibits superior recycling efficiency and that is capable of reliably fixing an object to be fixed to an opponent member.